Looking back at the Ski Lodge
by Sydney3
Summary: Things turn out a little differently after the events of the Ski Lodge


Author's Notes: I've been working on this one for sometime, well, however long ago Ski Lodge rolled around in syndication. So once again, I've taken an already existing episode and changed the ending around again. It's been awhile since I've posted a story, so when you send me feedback, which is greatly appreciated, please be nice to me. I don't own these characters; they're the property of Paramount and Grub Street. And even if you did try to sue me, it would be quite some time before I could even afford a payment plan. Thanks for reading.  
  
Summary: Niles and Daphne deal with the aftermath of musical rooms in the Ski Lodge.  
  
  
  
Oh, one more thing, this title is a work in progress. It totally slipped my mind as I was writing and as soon as I come up with something, I'll change it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking Back at The Ski Lodge  
  
By  
  
Sydney Long  
  
(SgtMickey@aol.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the events of this past evening, Niles decided that it would be best if he headed back to Seattle. Everything had turned into a big mess. He confessed his feelings to the wrong person. He also heard the woman that he wanted; tell her friend that she didn't want him. Rather than sit through the rest of the weekend, he packed his bags and headed to the door. What he didn't expect was to hear her voice calling to him.  
  
"Dr. Crane," she said, "where are you going?"  
  
"Daphne," he said turning away from the door.  
  
"Are you leaving," she asked walking into the light.  
  
"Actually, I am," he said opening the door, "enjoy the rest of the weekend. I'll see you all when you get back."  
  
"But why," she asked.  
  
"Because you don't want me," he said in barely an audible whisper, "why should I stay where I'm not wanted?"  
  
"What? I don't understand," she said rubbing her arms as the night air made its way into the cabin.  
  
"You. I thought I was talking to you," he said, his voice cracking, "I didn't know it was Annie on the other side of the door. I thought it was you."  
  
"You thought it was me," she said confusion dripping off of her words, "you mean…"  
  
"I was trying to tell you how I feel about you. I was trying to tell you what I've kept bottled up inside me for five years. What I feel for you is so strong that I just can't fight it anymore," he said looking at her for the first time, "but you said that you didn't want me, so in a way I'm glad that I didn't tell you that I love you because you confirmed my fear of what you would say if I did. I got my answer and I didn't even have to come right out and tell you."  
  
"I…I," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm off. Enjoy your weekend, be sure to thank Frasier for me," he said walking out the door and closing it behind him.  
  
"Dr. Crane. wait," she said running to the door after him. She was too late, he was gone.  
  
Daphne never went back to bed that night. She sat in front of the fire, just staring at the flames. Confusion ran through her body, her mind, and her soul. She kept replaying the words, "I love you," over and over in her mind. She was so distant she didn't hear the others wake up and start making their way into the main room.  
  
"Morning Daph," Martin said walking down the stairs. "Daphne." He said again when she didn't answer.  
  
"What," she said snapping to attention with a sharp breath.  
  
"Are you all right," he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she answered.  
  
"Niles," Frasier said walking to his door and knocking, "come on sleepy head, get up. It's a new day…Niles?"  
  
"He's not here," Daphne said shuddering at the sound of his name.  
  
"What," Martin asked.  
  
"He left," she whispered staring back into the fire, "last night."  
  
"What? Why," Frasier asked.  
  
"Because…because…" she said taking a deep breath, "because of me."  
  
"What happened," Martin asked.  
  
"Last night…I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a book and I saw him standing by the door with his suitcases," she said, "I asked him where he was going and why. He said he was going home and then he asked me why he should stay somewhere that he's not wanted."  
  
"Why would he say something like that," Frasier asked, "no one said that they didn't want him."  
  
"No, you're wrong," she said looking up at them with tears threatening to fall, "I did. I said I didn't want him."  
  
"I don't understand," Martin said.  
  
"He said before he left that he thought he was talking to me," she said, "he didn't know it was Annie on the other side of the door. He was trying to tell me that…he…was…in…love…with…me. Only I didn't know he was talking about me. I thought he was talking to Annie and so did she. And now he's gone and it's all my fault."  
  
"Daphne, it's okay," Martin said taking her into his arms.  
  
"No, it's not," she said, "He's gone. He left. He left because of me."  
  
"Oh Daphne," Frasier said just before a long silence came over the cabin.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say," she said.  
  
"I'm not sure what it is that you want me to say," Frasier said.  
  
"Does he really love me," she asked with a sniffle.  
  
"Daphne, I really don't know how to answer this," Frasier said.  
  
"Well I do," Martin said.  
  
"Dad, I don't think…" Frasier said.  
  
"Frasier, she has a right to know," Martin said.  
  
"But Niles should be the one to tell her," Frasier said.  
  
"Does he love me or not," Daphne interjected.  
  
"Oh good lord yes," Martin said tilting her chin so he could look into her eyes as he spoke, "with all of his heart. He's been trying to tell you for five years. And when Frasier said that he was going to bring us all up here for the weekend, he thought he had the perfect opportunity to tell you. Frasier told him to give it more time, having only just begun his divorce proceedings. But his heart is so full of love for you, he couldn't wait anymore."  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered searching his eyes for more answers.  
  
"Daphne, I'm so sorry," Frasier said, "I knew how much he wanted to tell you but I just didn't think this was the right time."  
  
"I…I…um suddenly have a splitting headache," she said standing up, "If you'll excuse me. I think I'll go lie down for a while."  
  
"Daphne, for what it's worth," Frasier said watching her leave, "Niles was the only one who was not acting on hormones tonight. His feelings were genuine."  
  
"I…I…" she tried to say before letting the first tear slide down her cheek. She turned and silently returned to her room.  
  
"Oh my god," Martin said. But Frasier didn't hear him; he was already on his cell phone trying to get a hold of Niles.  
  
"Damn, he turned the phone off," Frasier said.  
  
"Just leave him alone," Martin said, "I'm sure he'll call when he gets in. Now do you want to tell me what happened last night?"  
  
"You started it," Frasier said.  
  
"Me," Martin yelled.  
  
"You were the one who kept twisting everyone's words around last night when you couldn't hear a word we were saying," Frasier said.  
  
"Well excuse me," Martin said.  
  
"Excuse me," Annie said poking her head out of her room, "I'm trying to get a bit of shut eye, do you think you could pipe down?"  
  
"Oh so sorry Annie," Frasier said.  
  
"Thank you," Annie said.  
  
"Um Annie, wait just a minute," Frasier said, "What did Niles say to you last night? Through the door?"  
  
"Oh he said that he's wanted me from the moment he first laid eyes on me and that he needs me," Annie said, "but he wasn't talking about me. I think we all know that now."  
  
"Yes we do. Thank you," he said, "we'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Night," she said closing her door.  
  
"Well, I guess it's out in the open now," Frasier said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"I didn't expect this to happen though," his father said.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen, not the present circumstance," Frasier said not knowing a now fully dressed Daphne had emerged from her room, "I told him that she would say no."  
  
"Frasier, don't," Martin said keeping his eyes on Daphne.  
  
"I said it how many times," Frasier continued, "She would just break his heart."  
  
"I didn't mean to," she whispered.  
  
"Oh Daphne, come here," he said taking her into his arms, "I know. It's okay."  
  
"No, it's really not Dr. Crane," she said pushing him away, "the truth is, I kept telling Annie to stay away from him. She told me I was just trying to keep him for myself and that I could have him and I said I didn't want him. He was standing right there next to me. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. And then I went after Guy; I was in his bed for god's sakes."  
  
"But Daphne, you didn't know," Frasier said, "You're in shock."  
  
"I'm in shock at the way I behaved last night," she said, "I was lonely, and there was Guy, so handsome. I thought we could have a little fun for the weekend, and maybe it would take an itch off of my loneliness. And that would be it. What I didn't know is that there was someone here that wasn't looking for a weekend fling, a frolic in the snow. There was someone here who wanted a life long relationship. And that he wanted it with me."  
  
"Daphne, how does all of this make you feel," Martin asked softly, "I mean besides the shock of it all."  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused," she said, "I didn't know he felt that way and I said something that I probably wouldn't have said if I had known."  
  
"Do you share his feelings," Frasier asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said.  
  
"Why did you push Annie away from him," he asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want her to have him," she said.  
  
"But why Daphne, why don't you," Martin asked.  
  
"No one is good enough for him," she whispered.  
  
They sat in silence for several moments before Daphne stood up and grabbed her coat.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," she said. She was gone before anyone could stop her.  
  
"Dad, do you get the feeling that she's keeping something from someone," Frasier asked.  
  
"She's keeping something from herself," Martin said walking over to the window.  
  
"What do you mean," Frasier said.  
  
"Son, I think she feels the same way," Martin said, "but she's scared to death to admit it. And I think she knows how much is on the line if they were to get together."  
  
"But Dad, how long has she felt like this," Frasier said.  
  
"My guess is the same as your brother," Martin said.  
  
"From the very beginning," he asked, "but how do you know?"  
  
"I have eyes Frasier. She acts differently around him than she does you or any other man that I have seen," Martin said, "sometimes you'd never even know that they're not married."  
  
"They do give off that image," Frasier said, "but I don't understand why she would be so afraid of Niles."  
  
"For the same reasons he's afraid of her," Martin said, "Frasier, you're underestimating what your brother feels for Daphne. It's very strong and they're both afraid of screwing things up. They're not even together and their biggest fear is losing each other. And that's why Niles has never said anything and that's why Daphne said what she did. She's creating distance between them, protecting them both from getting hurt."  
  
"How do you know all of this," Frasier asked.  
  
"I'm a father. I just know these things," Martin said.  
  
"So Mr. Psychiatrist, what's going to happen now," Frasier asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"Well, I hope they figure it out," Frasier said.  
  
"Me too," Martin said as he continued to look out the window.  
  
Daphne came back later that afternoon. No questions were asked as she made her way from the front door to her room. All eyes were on her as she disappeared into the dark room. They heard the lock click, raised their eyebrows and went back to their business.  
  
Nearly 24 hours after Niles managed to sneak out of the cabin, Daphne followed suit. She quietly set her suitcases on the stairs and gently closed her door. The great room was empty and all was quiet in the cabin. Having paid a visit to the main cabin while on her walk, she rented a car, charging it to Frasier of course. That night with a gassed up car waiting for her, she was only in need of a key, a key to Niles' apartment. She searched Frasier's coat pockets for the familiar key; she quickly found it and attached it to her own key ring. She picked up her bags and opened and closed the door as quietly as Niles had done the night before.  
  
She didn't leave a note. She didn't say goodbye, she simply gathered her belongings and took off toward her destination. Frasier and Martin weren't surprised to find her missing in the morning. They still had no clue as to what was going on, they could only hope.  
  
Daphne drove in silence back to Seattle. She didn't try to come up with a speech. She was concentrating on the road, for her hands were shaking violently. Fear coursed through her body. She had been denying the truth for almost five years now. The love that Niles feels for her, she feels for him. She couldn't admit it though, it wouldn't be proper. She needed to be with someone, no strings attached, and that's why she made a beeline for Guy. In the back of her mind, she wanted to see how Niles reacted. But, she took it a step too far by telling Annie that she didn't want him. He left as a result.  
  
It seemed like an eternity for Daphne to reach the city limits of Seattle. Her destination was closer than ever and her nerves were more prevalent than ever. She approached the Montana, parked her car and worked up the nerve to make her way to his apartment.  
  
She took the key because she had no intention of knocking. He might not answer the door if she did. She walked up to his door, inserted the key and took a deep breath before walking into his apartment. She opened the door to find a small fire and only a small lamp illuminating the room. An open book rest on the arm of the chair and a glass of sherry sat next to it on the end table. The room was quiet save for the noise coming from the kitchen. Her attention quickly shifted from the empty living room to the man on the other side of the swinging door.  
  
She quietly walked over to the door and gently pushed it open, trying to make as little noise as possible. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched him move around the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing here," he asked quietly as he continued to move around the kitchen.  
  
"How did you know I was here," she asked startled.  
  
"I love you. I can feel your presence even in the most crowded of rooms," he said not turning around to face her, "it's even stronger when we're alone though."  
  
"We've spent all of this time together and you never told me," she said, "why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid of hearing what you said to me the other day," he said, "I was terrified you'd say no. It's funny, I didn't even have to tell you and I still got the answer I was so afraid to hear."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as he continued to move things around in the kitchen, "will you at least put that down and look at me?"  
  
"Why? So you can break my heart again," he asked, "I'm sorry Daphne. I don't think I could handle that again."  
  
"It wasn't my intention," she said, "to hurt you I mean."  
  
"It came rather easily for you," he said.  
  
"Don't you see, I had to do it," she said finally getting him to turn around and look at her.  
  
"Explain to how it was not your intention but yet you had to do it," he asked.  
  
"Don't you think I'm aware of what's going on between us," she said, "I'm not blind, Niles, or without feelings. I can see and feel the same things you do."  
  
"Oh really," he asked.  
  
"Yes really, how naïve do you think I am," she asked.  
  
"Then why," he asked leaning against the counter but making no effort to move toward her, "if you're aware of the tension, no the passion, between us, why won't you give me a chance and more importantly why did you go after Guy when I was standing right there?"  
  
"I was lonely. I thought a weekend fling with Guy would be just that, a fling. No strings attached," she said.  
  
"You were going to do that with me in the very next room knowing that there is more to our relationship," he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Did you even consider that I might be the one…to…that I might be…" he said not able to get the words out completely.  
  
"What you would you have done had it been your bed that I climbed into," she asked staring at her feet.  
  
"That's beside the point," he said.  
  
"No, tell me. I want to know," she said.  
  
"I would have loved you. I would have held you, I would have given you everything you've ever wanted," he said.  
  
"You just answered your own question you know," she said, "I can love you, I can hold you but I can't give you everything you've ever wanted."  
  
"You already have," he said, "the only thing I have ever wanted is you."  
  
"I know you do," she said sitting down at the table, "let's just play what if for a moment. What if we do give this relationship a shot? What if after years of being together, suddenly something goes wrong and it doesn't work? I don't think I could live without you if that were to happen. I put distance between us for that very reason. I was trying to protect us both."  
  
"It didn't work," he said, "protecting us from getting hurt is only making us hurt more. I can't shake this pain I'm feeling Daphne. This hurts worse than anything I have ever felt before."  
  
"I know," she said, "Oh Niles, I'm no good for you. No matter how much we love each other, we're just too different."  
  
"So," he said.  
  
"So that's a big deal Niles. We come from different worlds. No one in your world would accept me and why would you want to be a part of mine?"  
  
"To hell with them," he said, "Why can't we just create our world?"  
  
"What if," she started to say.  
  
"What if this is the most incredible experience of our lives. I have asked myself so many questions and weighed so many options. My love for you is always the answer and it always tips the scales," he said kneeling before her, "Daphne, I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to lose you and I'm willing to take that chance. I would give up everything to be with you."  
  
"Niles, that's ridiculous," she said.  
  
"I'm serious," he said, "but if you're not willing to do the same for me, than maybe it is. I'm leaving this decision up to you though. It's in your hands now. But I can promise you that I'm not looking for a fling. And I can promise that with me you'll never be lonely again. It's not going to be easy but I'll do my damnedest to make sure that this works. I won't give you anything less than everything that I am."  
  
"I'm so scared Niles," she said hugging him, "so scared."  
  
"And so am I," he said, "I'm scared of what my life is going to like if I can't share it with you."  
  
"This is real, isn't it," she whispered.  
  
"It can be," he said, "if you want it to be."  
  
"I want it to be," she said, "but…"  
  
"Why don't I kiss you," he said, "I'll kiss you and we'll see. We'll  
  
see if my lips can convey what my heart and my soul feels."  
  
"I think that would be all right," she said moving her face to look deeply into his eyes.  
  
He took her face in his hands, gently caressing her cheeks, wiping away a few stray tears. She held his arms and stared at his eyes. Together they searched for each other's lips, moving closer and closer together. Finally their lips touched. It was so gentle and it felt wonderful but it wasn't enough. With half smiles on their faces, they brought their lips together once more and intensified the kiss.  
  
Niles was close to tears when they gently released each other's lips.  
  
"Oh Daphne," he said holding her close, "please don't run away from me, from us, from what we could be together. Please, I love you. Please, let me love you."  
  
"My, aren't you persistent," she said.  
  
"Only when I want something. I never wanted anything as much as I want you," he said.  
  
"Well then maybe we should take this upstairs," she said.  
  
"No," he said pulling away from her.  
  
"But I thought…don't you want…" shed asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I'd love to take you in my arms and make love to you," he said, "but if this is the only time you're going to let me, then I'd rather not."  
  
"I don't understand," she said, "I thought this is what you wanted."  
  
"I want this more than anything, but I'm not going to do this unless you want this too. I think I can live with knowing that we share the same feelings. But if we were to share ourselves and you wake up in the morning and decide it was a mistake, I don't think I could live with that," he said walking away from her, "Making love changes everything. I think we both know that neither of us could handle even being in the same room with each other, trying to pretend it didn't happen and that we don't feel anything for each other. It would hurt too much and I'm tired of hurting, Daphne. My heart is in your hands. You can either claim it as yours or you can break it. If you're going to break it, all I can ask is that you do it as gently as possible. It's already quite battered."  
  
"Oh Niles," she said as he turned to face her and for the first time that she could see, really see, the pain and the love in his eyes. The pain she caused and the love he had only for her. It was then she truly realized something she already knew, he was serious. So serious that he would do everything in his power to make this work. And she knew she would be a fool to let him go. "I'm not going to break your heart."  
  
He looked at her and took a sharp breath. She walked over to him and took his hand.  
  
"Come on," she said pulling him toward the stairs and guided him up to his bedroom. Once they arrived, she slowly walked in but he remained frozen in the doorframe.  
  
"Daphne," he started to say.  
  
"It's okay," she said walking over to him and kissing him, "I want us to love each other, Niles, forever. And I don't think I could live without you, or god forbid watch you date another woman."  
  
"Now you know how I feel," he said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, "it was the only way I could think of to keep myself from falling in love with you. They never went anywhere; I'd come home and cry myself to sleep. I was lying to myself, to my date, to you, and to everyone. I love you, I love you so much."  
  
"It's so wonderful to hear you say that," he said, "I love you."  
  
"Will you love me now," she said slowly and gently working on the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Will you be here in the morning," he asked fearfully.  
  
"I'll be here forever," she said.  
  
"Promise," he asked as she pulled him closer to the bed.  
  
"Cross my heart," she whispered lying back on his bed, bringing him with her.  
  
Daphne was the first to awake early the next morning. It had been wonderful. She never knew that making love could be like that. Niles was so gentle, as if he were afraid to break her. He showered her with kisses and words of love. Niles, himself, managed to let a few tears fall when Daphne returned the kisses and love.  
  
Here they were, together the next morning. She watched him sleep as the sun came through the window illuminating all of his features. He started to stir feeling the sun shine on his back.  
  
"Mmmm, good morning," he said kissing her.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"How long have you been up," he asked.  
  
"For awhile now," she said.  
  
"What have you been doing," he asked.  
  
"Watching you," she said stroking his cheek, "trying to remember a time when I didn't love you."  
  
"Oh Daphne," he said leaning over to kiss her, "loving you is all I know."  
  
"Love is such a powerful, mysterious thing," she said, "I had no idea that I would find the love of my life in Seattle."  
  
"You know, I think we've always loved each other," he said, "even before we actually met. I think, I mean, I always knew that you, the woman of my dreams, were out there somewhere. I had no idea when and where I would meet you; I just knew that I longed for the day to come. And then I walked into Frasier's apartment and there you were, standing right in front of me. The moment I saw you I felt like someone had knocked the wind of me. I just knew from that moment, that I wanted to be with you. I wanted to give you everything that I am. Maris was an obstacle, not a wife. I know I tried reconciliation, I think that was my way, albeit the wrong one, to deal with not being with you and watching you with other men."  
  
"If you were waiting for me to walk into your life," she asked, "why did you marry her?"  
  
"I don't know. It certainly wasn't my brightest moment in life," he said, "I guess I was just tired of waiting. I wanted to share my life with someone, but I never gave up looking for you. I knew I'd find you someday."  
  
"You're beautiful." She said, "inside and out."  
  
"I thought only a man could say that to a woman," he said.  
  
"That may very well be true," she said, "but this woman is going to say it to her man."  
  
"Your man," he said.  
  
"That's right and no one can take you away from me," she said, "not now, not ever."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen," he said, "I'm not the most desirable man in the world."  
  
"You are to me, and that's all that matters," she said kissing him.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she said, "Niles, last night was incredible. I've never experienced something so incredible before."  
  
"I told you it would be," he said poking her nose.  
  
"No, my darling, you said what if," she said, "what if this is the most incredible experience of our lives? And if last night was any indication as to what's yet to come, I think we have our answer."  
  
"I think it will be even better than that," he said, "God, do you have any idea how wonderful it is to finally hold you in my arms?"  
  
"Tell me," she said.  
  
"It's a dream come true," he said, "I feel like I've just been handed the moon."  
  
"You have," she said, "although I think you might want to ask my father's permission before you do anything with this Moon."  
  
"I'll remember that," he said rubbing her arm.  
  
"Being with you was so comfortable, like we have always been together," she said, "I had no idea that it would be like that. I used to think if we were ever together, I'd be a bundle of nerves, but I wasn't. It felt so right."  
  
"It is," he said kissing her, "can I make you breakfast?"  
  
"I'd love that. I need to replenish all that energy I lost last night," she said.  
  
"We did, didn't we? To tell you the truth, I'd rather lose it this way than on a ski slope," he said crawling out of bed and making his way toward the bathroom, "come here my love. I have something you can wear."  
  
"The blue one," she asked.  
  
"The what," he said.  
  
"The one I wore the night Sherry…" she said timidly, "the night we almost…"  
  
"Oh. Ohhh," he said, "I didn't think you…"  
  
"I didn't want to go," she said as he slipped the dressing gown on her shoulders, "but I think it was a good thing that I did. We would have done that for the wrong reason."  
  
"I loved you even then," he said.  
  
"And deep in my heart, I did too but I wasn't ready to admit it. Last night, Niles, last night we made love for the right reason. We're in love."  
  
"Yes we are," he said kissing her.  
  
"Oh my god," she said looking into the mirror as they broke the kiss, "you must really love me, I look horrid in the mornings."  
  
"Not to me, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the morning, even more beautiful than the sun rising, the flowers opening back up, the birds singing…" he said.  
  
"Sweetie, you're making me blush," she said.  
  
"I just want you to know how I feel," he said.  
  
"I know. But you don't need to waste them all on our first morning together, we have a lifetime yet remember," she said.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," he said gently kissing her, "Breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful," she said as they walked hand in hand out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What's your pleasure my love," he asked as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You," she said.  
  
"Okay, but I'm going to need food before I can do that again," he said kissing her as he opened the door to the fridge.  
  
"We're going to have to work on that or plug a small fridge upstairs somewhere," she said pulling herself up on the counter.  
  
"I'd rather work on it," he said.  
  
"Okay," she replied watching him happily move about the kitchen, unlike his actions of the previous night. She knew it was time to bring up a few details about their newfound relationship, "Niles?"  
  
"I know. I was kind of hoping we could put this off for a little bit longer," he said standing in front of her, resting his hands on either side of her.  
  
"We have to," she said, "it's not going to go away."  
  
"It will eventually," he said, "I've got the best lawyers in town."  
  
"And that's great. But what do we do in the mean time," she asked stroking his cheek.  
  
"We take it one day at a time," he said, "we don't rush anything."  
  
"What do you call last night," she asked.  
  
"What? It took us five years to get that far," he said, "I don't think we rushed that at all."  
  
"Okay. So you're saying it's going to take another five years before we take another huge step in this relationship," she asked.  
  
"No, I'm saying that until the divorce is final, we take it one day at a time. I'm hoping that it won't take long," he said, "but it might not be that easy. I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Are you scared," she asked.  
  
'Terrified," he answer resting his forehead on her shoulder, "you'll stand by me no matter what happens, won't you? That scares me most of all, that I'll lose you too."  
  
"You're not going to lose me," she said rubbing his back, "I promise. I'll be right next to you every step of the way, no matter how ugly things get."  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"Niles, I love you," she said, "I want to be with you and I'm not going to let anyone or anything get in our way."  
  
"I love you too," he said as she held him for a while longer.  
  
"Niles," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"What," he said.  
  
"Are you going to make breakfast or what," she whispered, "I'm starving."  
  
He looked at her and chuckled, loving the fact that she so easily broke the tiny bit of tension with a tiny amount of humor.  
  
"Well," she said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"My, aren't you persistent," he said.  
  
"Only when I want something," she said as they mimicked their conversation from the previous night.  
  
"What am I going to do with you," he asked setting to work on breakfast.  
  
"Love me," she said.  
  
"That's not going to be a problem," he said.  
  
Niles and Daphne were enjoying their first breakfast together not too long after that. They talked and carried on as if they had always been starting their days off like this. The time alone soon came to an abrupt end when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be," Niles asked.  
  
"Take a wild guess," she answered.  
  
"But they're not supposed to be back until tonight or even tomorrow morning," he said.  
  
"Well, they're probably here because of me," she said.  
  
"Why," he asked.  
  
"I didn't exactly tell them I was leaving," she said, "I sort of just left and charged a rental car to your brother."  
  
"You charged a rental car to Frasier," he asked.  
  
"How else was I supposed to get here," she asked, "I couldn't just steal his car. How did you get here?"  
  
"I rented a car," he said, "but I paid for it myself."  
  
"Well, I'm going to mooch off of your brother for as long as I can," she said as the doorbell rang for a second time, "they're going to keep ringing the bell. I took his key too and unless your father has his key, which I doubt, they can't barge in here."  
  
"What should we do," he asked.  
  
"I don't particularly want to deal with them, but they aren't going away until we do," she said, "so why not get it over with?"  
  
"All right," he said starting to get up.  
  
"No wait, let me," she said getting up and messing up her hair and then that of her love's.  
  
"Are we going to have a bit of fun," he asked as she untied his dressing gown.  
  
"Of course we are, tie that back up when you come out of the kitchen," she said walking to the door.  
  
"The kitchen, we're going to make them think we made love in the kitchen," he asked.  
  
"Unless you'd rather hide on the stairs," she said.  
  
"I'll do that," he said as the doorbell rang once more.  
  
"Oh wait, here," she said grabbing her purse and pulling out a tube of lipstick.  
  
"What's that for," he said as she rubbed some onto his cheek.  
  
"The icing on the cake" she said.  
  
"Lovely," he said chuckling, "just get the door."  
  
"Okay," she said watching him bound up the stairs. She smiled, tousled her hair once more and opened the door, "this better be important."  
  
"Yes, um, Daphne," Frasier said shocked to see her poke only her head out of the door.  
  
"What are you doing here," she said still not opening the door completely  
  
"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here," he asked, "and where's Niles?"  
  
"Daphne," Martin said walking up behind Frasier.  
  
"Oh hello Mr. Crane," Daphne said.  
  
"I'll ask again," Frasier said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um," she started to say when Frasier pushed the door open, "Dr. Crane now's not really a good time."  
  
"NILES," he yelled.  
  
"Honey, who's at the door," Niles said walking down the stairs tying his dressing gown and with a smudge of lipstick on his cheek.  
  
"Oh just your brother," she answered smoothing out her hair with one hand and clutching her dressing gown with the other.  
  
"Frasier," he said, "normally, it would be a pleasant surprise, but right now I'm, we're, kind of busy."  
  
"Busy? Busy doing what," Frasier said finally noticing Daphne's attire, "oh my god. You mean?"  
  
"That's right Frasier," he said.  
  
"You two," Frasier said pointing to the stairs, "you and Daphne?"  
  
"Daphne and I," he answered.  
  
"You can't do that," Frasier said.  
  
"Well, we did Dr. Crane," Daphne said walking over to Niles.  
  
"But…but," he said.  
  
"But what Frasier," Martin said, "You wanted them to figure it out. It looks to me like they did."  
  
"But they weren't supposed to do that," he said.  
  
"Why not," Niles asked holding Daphne as she wiped the lipstick from his cheek.  
  
"Because…because…it's just too soon. That's why," Frasier said.  
  
"How would you know Dr. Crane," Daphne asked, "this is about Niles and I and we've had several years."  
  
"But after what happened back at the cabin," Frasier said.  
  
"We're well aware of what happened back there. And we didn't just jump into bed together," Niles said, "We've been doing a lot of talking and a lot of kissing and a lot of talking."  
  
"Sweetie, you don't have to give him the details," she said, "You're the only Crane that needs to know the private details."  
  
"I don't understand," Frasier said sitting down on the fainting couch.  
  
"Frasier, this isn't something that you're supposed to understand," Niles said, "call it selfish, but you're supposed to be supportive and happy for us."  
  
"Frasier, we talked about this," Martin said, "they're in love. And they're realizing the depths of it. You promised you wouldn't criticize."  
  
"I know, it's just seeing them together, dressed like that," Frasier said.  
  
"What? Lot's of people have breakfast in their robes," Daphne said, "From what I understand, it's a fairly common practice."  
  
"I've heard that too," Niles said.  
  
"That may be true, but not so many people went through what the two of you went through this weekend," Frasier said, "and then wear their, his, robes and precious little else to breakfast."  
  
"Dr. Crane," Daphne said pulling slowly away from Niles, "I'd like to try and explain to you what happened and why I did what I did."  
  
"Daphne, you don't have to do that," Martin said.  
  
"No, I want to," she said turning back to Niles and pulling him toward a chair, pushing him into it and nestling herself on his lap, "I need you to know that despite the way I've acted towards Niles in the past, I have been well aware of what we have between us. I didn't think it was proper to pursue a relationship with him for reasons I don't really want to discuss with you. From the very beginning I've tried to place a barrier between us. I tried to keep myself from falling in love with him, it didn't work because I realized that I fell in love with him the minute I met him. I'm not blind; I know how he behaves around me. The stuttering, the smelling of my hair, the sad looks every time I would leave on a date, everything. I saw it all. Part of me wanted to see how he would react and the other part would be hurting just as much as he was."  
  
"So you knew all along," Frasier said.  
  
"Yes. I've always known," Daphne said looking deep into Niles eyes and stroking his cheek, "but he was…occupied. He'll be free soon and he'll be completely mine. All I can ask is that we have your blessing. This isn't going away Dr. Crane. I love him, he loves me, and we love each other. We committed ourselves to each other last night. We're taking it one day at a time, mind you until all of that nonsense is behind us, but this is very serious."  
  
"Niles," he said finally looking up from his hands.  
  
But he didn't answer. He was too busy kissing her. Hearing her proclaim her love for him to someone else etched everything in stone. And seeing them together like this made Frasier's heart melt.  
  
"Come on son, let's go," Martin said.  
  
"But Dad," Frasier said.  
  
"No, let's leave them be for a little while," he said, "We're invisible anyway."  
  
"Do you think they'll be all right," Frasier asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Seeing them together, I know they will," he said opening the door, "bye kids. Behave yourselves."  
  
"I…I," Frasier said turning to see them cuddled together, "I am happy for you."  
  
"Thank you Frasier," Niles said quietly.  
  
"Should I tell him," Daphne asked.  
  
"He's at the door, might as well," he answered.  
  
"All right. Dr. Crane, there's one more thing you should know," she said walking over to him.  
  
"What's that," he asked.  
  
"I charged a rental car to your credit card," she said pushing him out the door and quickly shutting it and locking it, "and you need to get it back to the rental car lot by noon."  
  
"WHAT," he yelled through the door.  
  
"Have a marvelous day," she said walking back into her beloved's arms, "that was easy."  
  
"You can't go back to his apartment now," he said.  
  
"Oh well," she said kissing him.  
  
"Shall we finish breakfast or crawl back in bed," Niles said running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Breakfast in bed sounds like a good idea," she asked as the doorbell rang, "Damn, I forgot to give him the keys."  
  
"Where are they," Niles said as she slipped out of his arms.  
  
"Right here," she said grabbing the keys, walking over to the door, opening it and throwing the keys at Frasier, "thanks Dr. Crane, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"Now that that's taken care of," Niles said as she leaned against the door smiling at him, "you mentioned something about breakfast in bed?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment before reaching for his outstretched hand. Smiling she soon flew into his arms and embraced him, a beginning to their lifelong relationship.  
  
Over the course of the next couple of months, their relationship was tested as Maris pulled out the stops trying to make the divorce proceedings as messy as possible. Daphne stood behind Niles every step of the way, often picking him up as he was knocked down by the tribulations of the entire situation. Even during the ugliest of times, their love for one another gave them the strength that they needed to carry on.  
  
On the evening of the day that the divorce became final, Niles returned to his apartment to find soft music playing and the lights dimmed. He had long since given Daphne her own key to his place and he could hear her making a soft noise in the kitchen. Before he even managed close the door, she emerged carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  
He stared at her for some time, speaking not a word. She smiled, set down the bottle and glasses and made her way over to him, the closer she got to him, she noticed his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Niles," she asked stroking his cheek, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, "nothing at all."  
  
"Then why are you crying," she said wiping away the tears as they started to fall.  
  
"Because I'm happy," he whispered.  
  
"Wait are you trying to tell me…" she asked.  
  
"We're free," he whispered breaking out in sobs, "it's over."  
  
"Oh my god," she said, "really?"  
  
"Really," he said.  
  
"Oh honey," Daphne said flying into his arms, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he whispered still choking back tears.  
  
"Are you all right," she asked.  
  
"I have you, don't I," he asked.  
  
"Of course," she answered.  
  
"Then I'm on top of the world," he said, "I have everything I want and need."  
  
"You're sure," she asked, "I mean this is a big thing Niles."  
  
"I know and I am," he said, "I feel like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders."  
  
"Niles," she started to say.  
  
"Really, I am," he said, "that's all in the past now. We don't have to think about it anymore. We can go on with our lives and do the things we've always wanted to do; we don't have that lurking around the corner anymore. Actually, I never want to hear her name again."  
  
"You sure handled this well," she said, "I'm very proud of you."  
  
"I had a wonderful motivation," he said kissing her gently, "and I should be thanking you for supporting me these past couple of months. I know it must have been hard on you."  
  
"What was hard for me was to watch you go through all of that and not be able to do anything," she said leading him to the fainting couch and sitting down, "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to give her a piece of my mind."  
  
"I know, but believe me, it's not worth the effort," he said, "not then, not now, not ever."  
  
"Okay," she said, "so…"  
  
"So…" he replied.  
  
"What do you want to do now," she asked looking down at their entwined fingers.  
  
"Hold you," he asked.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," she said snuggling in his arms, "and after that."  
  
"Love you," he said.  
  
"And after that," she whispered.  
  
"Marry you," he whispered in return.  
  
"Why Dr. Crane," she said sitting up to looking into his eyes, "was that a proposal?"  
  
"Sort of," he said.  
  
"What does that mean," she asked.  
  
"Well, I'd hardly call it an official proposal," he said, "I haven't asked your father for permission, I haven't found the perfect ring yet, and I'm not down on one knee."  
  
"Oh," she said, "that's too bad because I have an answer now."  
  
"Really," he asked taking in a breath.  
  
"Yes," she said, "but I'm not going to give it to you until officially propose."  
  
"When you asked if that was a proposal," he asked, "is it too late to change my answer?"  
  
"Yes," she teased, "I won't tell you that I'd love to be your wife until you've asked my father, found a ring and are down on one knee."  
  
"Damn," he said with a smile, "I guess I should get to work then."  
  
"Yes you should," she said inching toward his lips, "just don't take too long."  
  
"All right then," he said in between kisses.  
  
Two days later, after having spent several hours on the phone with Daphne's parents and in several jewelry stores, Niles stood before Daphne in a candlelit room and dropped to one knee. With tears in his eyes, he thanked her for making all of his dreams come true and asked her to become his wife. The beauty of the words he spoke sent chills through Daphne and she whispered, "I'd love to be your wife," just as she said she would two days earlier.  
  
They were soon after married and became inseparable as everyone expected. Both Frasier and Roz found themselves a bit envious at the love they were often surrounded with, hoping that one day they too, would be able to find that love. Martin was thrilled that Daphne had officially become a Crane after spending many years being an honorary member of the family. He knew that Niles would take better care of her than anyone else and while he missed her in his home, he knew she was safe and most of all loved. He promised he wouldn't pressure them about grandchildren but he always managed to work the subject into a conversation.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Frasier suggested another trip to the Ski Lodge. Not wanting to walk into a room full of bad memories, Niles was very reluctant to go that is until Daphne reminded him that it would be his bed into which she climbed at night. Finally he agreed and they made the journey to the cabin. They actually ran into Guy during their stay, who at first sight, was convinced that Niles had returned to be with him and it wasn't until Daphne shoved the monstrous rock on her finger in his face that he backed off. And rather than join the rest of the family in the snow, Niles and Daphne stayed cuddled together in front of the fire, something they both agreed should have been done the first time around.  
  
THE END  
  
Please, please send any and all feedback to SgtMickey@aol.com 


End file.
